Dying For You
by Airrah11
Summary: How did Remi's anger came to be? A story between him and a girl he can't remember, but he feels for.Will he remember when her sister comes for revenge? For vengence? A story between a ere-Hunter and a Vampire scorned.
1. Death By Lover

_The stake broke through her skin quickly, only the sound of air being sliced through sounded. She looked into the eyes of her lover, her mate and only two words came out, "Why, Remi?"_

_ Her lavender eyes darkened with betrayal and loss. "Why, Remi?" Those words cut through his heart. Her skin greyed and turned almost leather-like. Her body appeared to sink in around her. Her hair was the only natural characteristic of hers that identified the broken, battered corpse. The only color was the red and black corseted dress that encompassed it. _

_ Remi sunk to his knees in front of the corpse anguish consuming him. What had he done? He loved her, only realizing the moment any semblance of life left her cold. He had seen her as a vampire for weeks. Just 'the vampire' not the lovely girl he had met only a year ago. Something had changed in her. When he figured it out, he felt betrayed. That betrayal moving him. Animating him. Enraging him. _

_ Now he had done the unforgivable. He had killed the only woman he would only love. His mate._

Present Day, New Orleans

Samantha moved with the utmost certainty that she would get her revenge. Her baby sister's broken body was forever engraved in her mind. All those years ago she had seen her sister being murdered by her mate, the one who supposedly loved her. Well, he had done a damn good job of acting in front of her other siblings. Her baby sister had been so in love that she would smile at the mention of him.

Her sister, her dear sister was so sorrowed that even when they brought her back to life. She had tried many times to kill herself repeatedly. Finally Jayla allowed Samantha to take away her sisters pain and make it her own. Her sister was never the same. She seemed alright outside. But inside she was hollow. She had become a cool, calculating killer. A Ripper. She had torn apart her victims then put together their bodies for loved ones to find.

Monstrous. She had been the one to track her sister down and trap her. They had staked her, and then taken her to the town of Mystic Falls. The vampire hunts had reached their peak. They where gathering each vampire and trapping them like mice in an area under the old church. They chained each and locked them in not only using magick but a huge stone. Marked only by a star shaped pentagram.

Weeks before however, Samantha had gone to one of her cousins and struck a deal. Protect a book filled with the witch's secrets and she would house her sister in the crypt. The witch, Emily, was powerful. Powerful enough to keep her sister in, that, Samantha was certain of.

So, Samantha had chained her sister to a wall, aware she would pick them as soon as she awoke. Removing the stake, Sam put her wrist to her mouth and bit down. As soon as the blood began to flow she shoved her wrist against her sister's mouth forcing her to feed. "I love, you, Desiree." With those words she had left her sister.

She had planned this for months. Her sisters had retrieved all that was left of Desiree, putting her into a coffin, that was later stored at her favorite cemetery, St. Louis No.1. Sam had received permission from Jayla, the leader of Darla's family. Jayla, her oldest sister, had been the one to hold her back from killing Remi.

_"Shh… Sister, Connor will retrieve her body later, while we wipe their minds. You go to Desiree, but do not wake her. Take her to the crypt we had reserved at the cemetery for emergencies such as this." Jayla's voice rang out quietly her command, just that, a command. But Sam could deal with commands, she needed them now. All that kept her from going to kill Remi was her family's safety. _

_Jayla turned on her heel and walked out. She was walking in the direction of the Peltier's Home. She wouldn't kill them. No, Jayla above all knew Desiree would crave vengeance… eventually. Sam sighed and stood calmer. She moved to obey the command. Her sister needed her._

Sam stood dressed clad in a red leather dress that hugged her curves, a bomber jacket and black Lou Buitton pumps. She was aware of the looks that she was getting and took pleasure in smiling directly into the eyes of gawkers. She knew how her Barbie-body attracted attention. Not too pale, not too tan, tall, leggy, small waisted, and well-endowed, the only thing that kept her from being a life size model was her long, jet black hair.

Walking down the cement walkway of Sanctuary, Samantha Carlton made her entrance. This was going to be fun.


	2. Shit and Giggles

_**Thanks to anyone who has read the previous chapter and reviewed. Also thanks to anyone who has read any of my other stories. I do not own the Dark-Hunter series; Sherrilyn Kenyon does. Also in the chapter after this a character from the Vampire Diaries shall be popping in. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries; L.J. Smith does. **_

_**P.S. Who caught the Vampire Diaries reference in the last chapter?**_

_**Peace out :D **_

_**Airrah11**_

_Previously on __Dying For You__…_

_"Shh… Sister, Connor will retrieve her body later, while we wipe their minds. You go to Desiree, but do not wake her. Take her to the crypt we had reserved at the cemetery for emergencies such as this." Jayla's voice rang out quietly her command, just that, a command. But Sam could deal with commands, she needed them now. All that kept her from going to kill Remi was her family's safety. _

_Jayla turned on her heel and walked out. She was walking in the direction of the Peltier's Home. She wouldn't kill them. No, Jayla above all knew Desiree would crave vengeance… eventually. Sam sighed and stood calmer. She moved to obey the command. Her sister needed her._

_Sam stood dressed clad in a red leather dress that hugged her curves, a bomber jacket and black Lou Buitton pumps. She was aware of the looks that she was getting and took pleasure in smiling directly into the eyes of gawkers. She knew how her Barbie-body attracted attention. Not too pale, not too tan, tall, leggy, small waisted, and well-endowed, the only thing that kept her from being a life size model was her long, jet black hair._

_Walking down the cement walkway of Sanctuary, Samantha Carlton made her entrance. This was going to be fun._

_**Chapter 2: **__**Shit and Giggles**_

Sam leaned back against her bar stool and stared out the window, anxiously awaiting for closing time to start to roll in. The Peltier's and their friends had become nervous. It was clear they sensed the power she and her family had allowed to show. Only an hour now. Since three in the morning her sisters and a few of her brothers had begun to roll in disguised as clubbers, drunks, and humans. However it was easy to see that they were all getting excited.

A few too fast movements, a few tricks some of the family had begun to play on the bears. A blown pipe here, a fire there… all to get them riled up for the big announcement. Now they were just awaiting their dear sister and her carriers. But they would begin by then. Just a few more moments…

"Closing time! Everybody out!" One of the Were-Hunters called out from the door. Dev.

The humans all groaned and began to fill out. The bears only noticed the remaining people when the humans had all left. A few more of the family came in from their places in the bathrooms and spare rooms. Oh, this was going to be fun. The witches peered out drunkenly from over the bar, then giggled. One of the bears nearly jumped ten feet when he heard the ominous laugh. The witches all slowly lowered their selves back below the bar.

"What's going on?" the voice came from a petite woman who was very pregnant. Aimee, the only female bear of the family since the deaths of their parents. Her husband echoed her question with an expression that looked as if he couldn't decide whether to be pissed or confused. A fey, who sat perched on one of the beams of the ceiling, giggled at him. He looked up at the girl, who became startled enough to disappear into thin air. Pixies.

"Oh, an intervention of sorts." Called Mira, who sat on the corner of the bar, twiddling a dagger in between her fingers and reading a magazine in her lap.

"Just what for?" Aimee called out angrily.

"You might want to call everyone in, first." Mira said without looking up from her magazine. She turned to Rachel, who had moved to sit at her feet. "Hey, Rach? What's your horoscope symbol-thingy?" "Scorpio, why?" "You should stay indoors all of this month or bloody Mary will come and kill you." Mira said with a straight face. "That's nice… real nice."

"Who in the hell are you people?" Aimee's husband, Fang, asked. Aw, he had decided to be pissed.

"Some people who you pissed off very badly. Or at least one of you did, but that doesn't matter a lot, now does it?" Sam said, sliding out of her booth to stand at her full height. At six, eight she was taller than some men. Her four inch Lou buitons only made her taller. She wore tight skinny jeans and a red and black corset top underneath a leather jacket. The gothic clothing only made her white skin seem whiter. She had mahogany brown hair that fell to her waist, blood red tones making it... glitter almost in light.

"What do you mean?" Aimee quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean, just as I said. But things will become clearer to you in time. Well unless one of my family gets either bored or loses their temper, in which case a few of you will most likely fall into a coma at best. At worst… you'll have no body to feel the pain they'll cause you."

They all growled at her words. "We wouldn't go down without a fight." Fang said for them.

Sam smiled, "Be that as that may, just one of us could kill you _all_. And seeing as how theirs twenty plus of us… You wouldn't have a chance in hell." she paused, "Even if you were to incapacitate each and every one of us, we'd heal. Plus, you would be trapped here for days, if not weeks. You see, outside in the water are mermaids, some fey, and even a demi-god or two. On land, besides Daimons and other foes of yours, there are more of us and warrior fey." Sam paused, and collected herself before moving on, "Now, let's talk like the somewhat civilized beings we are and sort this out, shall we?"

"Wait. My family and I… would like to call some friends in, if that's alright, that is." Aimee said nervously, glancing to the family. "Alright…" Sam said on a sigh. She turned to the bar, "Bitch-Witches get your drunken asses out from under the bar!"

The witches slowly made their way out from under the bar. Whether from climbing, or crawling over, or the traditional walk-around, they made it. A total of five had made their way out. "Wait, where's Asteria? After all, they are calling in some of her children…"

"She's going to 'pop!' in to the tune of…. The tornado in the Wizard of Oz!" said a very drunk Illiana. Damn blonde stereotype. Sam turned to Mira, who was still twiddling a dagger and turning the pages of her magazine. "Mira?"

"She's going to be late. But said she'll tell you what she's been doing when she gets here."

Sam sighed, "Alright."

Walking over to her other siblings, whom had gathered in a corner of the bar, Sam looked at their faces.

In the group was Dominee or Fear as some called her, her mother, Acedia or Ace as she was called. Twins Wrath and Envy, or Raina and Kira sat in a chair, Kira on Raina's lap. Sloth or Rob, was sleeping on the floor underneath the table. Pride or Asher, and his sister, Greed or Delphine, sat with perfect posture on their chairs, which had morphed into pure intricately designed gold thrones. They had a tendency to combine their powers. The only Sin not there was… "Where's Lust?" Scarlet…

"Probably off fucking someone's brains out." Stated a now semi-awake Rob matter-of-factly.

"Probably." Sam said absent mindedly.

Turning towards the others she first looked at Illiana, the Sins, Aiden and his girlfriend Michelle, Mara the Queen of Nightmares, Mira, Rachel, Aria, and Cassandra. The witches were Illiana, Aiden, Michelle, Aria, and Cassandra. Sam's brothers; David, Garrett, and Marcus sat along with their cousins; Mason, Jacob, and Carson.

"We half to wait for their… reinforcements to arrive. Not like it will matter who they bring." Sam said to the group.

"Who do you think they shall call in?" Mara asked, her sea green eyes glinting with curiosity.

"I'm not sure, Acheron definitely. Most likely some Dark-Hunters, Charonte? If the Charonte do come, they will certainly be shocked to learn that they are not the only powerful demons out there." Sam stated looking specifically at Mason and Carson. They were both two powerful demons that enjoyed playing human. Half-brothers, they were both Incubi. Mason, however, was half-incubi, half-vampire. His brother however, was half-incubi, half-Unseelie fey.

Jacob was vampire, just as Sam, Rachel, David, Garrett, and Marcus were. The Sins were the full embodiments of the seven deadly sins, at their best and their worst. The others; besides Mara and Mira, were witches that belonged to The Silver Circle. They were gods, titans, premordials long since dead in their first forms. They had been reincarnated every three generations, and made immortal once again by their power only to be killed by their soul mates time and time again. They were the most pitied of the supernatural, including those of the souls burning in Hell. Sad, really. But they made the best of allies, you could tell by their enemies.

Mira was a shifter of sorts, and a very powerful one, at that. She could shift into anyone or anything that has ever existed at some point or another. Her eyes were striking; they were the eyes of a cougar or a lioness. Wild. They always seemed to be calculating ways to hunt you down and kill you slowly, so slowly.

Mara was the Queen of Nightmares, simply put. She was tall, as they all were. Her black hair fell down to the middle of her back in wavy tresses. Her pale skin was white as milk. Her eyes were the richest of crimsons. Her bone structure was delicate, the only shred of innocence she had. Fatal, just like her. Once she looked into the eyes of a person with her own, she knew their worst fear and could bring the illusion to life. But it only became real when the person actually begins to _believe_ it. She often worked hand-in-hand with her twin sister, Fear, along with Wrath, Envy, and her mother, Acedia. A terrifying mixing pot for pain. But highly entertaining all the same.

"Who is coming with …the body?" Garrett asked. He had mourned Desiree's loss as Sam had. Desiree, Sam, and Garrett had been closest to each other out of their large family. "She's not really dead, Garrett." Sam said, taking his hand into hers and looking him straight in the eyes, daring to show how she had mourned their sister. Garrett squeezed her hand and allowed a tiny smile to show. "We'll get her back, Sammy. We'll get her back once and for all."

_** So how did you like the chapter?**_

_** Do you have a favorite character already? If so, who? Why?**_

_** I will eventually have pictures or videos of clothing in the chapters up.**_

_**P.S. Who caught the reference to the Vampire Diaries on the last chapter? What was it? And who, from the show (and books) is popping in during the next chapter? Review me your answers, and message me questions!**_

_**Peace Out :D**_

_**Airrah11**_


End file.
